


A Chance Encounter

by runawayelf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Based on an Edit I Made, Elven Shen Wei, Forest Adventures, M/M, Man of the Dales Yunlan, Slow Burn, definitely porn in the future, no beta we die like shen wei's students, probably very out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayelf/pseuds/runawayelf
Summary: He was stopped right in his tracks by a cold sharp blade at his throat. He stills and swallows, his adams apple catching the edge of the steel.“Are you lost human?”______________Lord of the Rings au in which Yunlan gets lost in a forest and is helped begrudgingly by Shen Wei.I've decided to do multi chapter because i don't wanna rush this as Weilan and LOTR are my two favourite things. I made an edit then I wrote it, it's 2am i have no idea what I'm doing, I apologise if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.Stick around for Human/Elf sexy fun time.Inspired by https://twitter.com/oriionpaxx/status/1319442785615945728?s=19
Relationships: Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Chance Encounter

Spoiled. Spoiled and selfish. That’s what Da Qing had said, think themselves better than everyone. Too right, someone else had said, Elves ARE better than everyone. Zhao Yunlan scoffed, everyone was clearly drunk, pitchers we’re being passed about, brew spilling all over the taverns worn and already sticky table. Somehow their rowdy nights out at the local tavern had always end up moaning about the elves. 

It started with one man complaining of having a hard day, then to someone, usually Da Qing unprovoked, bringing up how Elves have probably never lifted a pristine finger in their whole lives while us men had been slaving away, doing hard labour all day and night. I don’t think Da Qing had ever worked a whole day, he just had some deep rooted vendetta against them, stemming from one unpleasant encounter with a rude and cheeky elf dressed in white. 

“I’m telling you, if you go into those woods you’re going to bump into one of those sneaky pretty boys” Da Qing yelling from across the table, his voice trying to be loud enough to be heard over the clanking of mugs and booming voices of the bustling Inn,  
“Pretty boys you say?” Yunlan repeated back, he heard what Da Qing said but he only chose to pick out that part to annoy him.  
“I’m serious Chief, i’ll get you some material for your bow so you don’t have to go into that forest.”  
“Too right, you broke it” Yunlan said teasingly, slight embarrassment washed over Da Qing’s face before Yunlan waved his hand, “I’m kidding, i’m kidding, nah it’s specific wood I need, you know that. I can only find that amongst the pretty boys you see.” giving Da Qing a wink.  
“Well, it’s your head” Da Qing had shrugged in response and downed his pint in one go. He’d be picking him off the floor later.

After the strenuous task of carrying a very inebriated Da Qing back to their house, he started setting out the things he will need tomorrow. He will leave the Dale’s early morning so he could cover enough ground that by the time he reached the woodland realm it should still be light. All he heard about those who hailed there were crude stories told by drunk patrons of taverns across Dale; my father said this, my friend came across that, all tales of rude and dangerous Elven folk. Dangerous was the only thing Yunlan heard that he could trust. Silvan Elves may not be the wisest but maker be damned they were the most dangerous, but no one had seen them in years and the tales that were shared were mostly idle rumours from years ago. He’d be in and out in no time, his father had done it before him and made it out with the wood, he would do the same. 

It was an easy half days ride, Yunlan had stopped a few times to rest his horse and he travelled light, only carrying a small amount of food and his fully stocked quiver. His broken bow he’d wrapped up in some old cloth, the snapped bowstring pitifully flapping about, he had hoped he might find something to replace it with too. 

Yunlan slowed his horse at the outskirts of Mirkwood, glancing up at the towering tree’s casting their shadows from the almost midday sun over him. Only few places could be so tranquil yet dark, unnearving almost. It’s been many years since anyone has ever heard of the Silvan Elves from deep within Mirkwood, Yunlan wouldn’t be surprised if they packed up and abandoned the old forest. Light on his feet and a clear goal ahead of him, he set off into the opening and on the old worn path. 

He couldn’t tell how many hours had passed, Yunlan could only keep track of time by the position of the sun, which was now nowhere to be seen due the dense forest around him. There was a dim light illuminating his path but coming from where, he didn’t know. Worry now crept upon him, but the thought that he had wandered too deep and gotten stuck in some enchanted dark forest would have Da Qing laughing for weeks. “Serves you right” he would say, or “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

In the few seconds Yunlan had let his mind wander he never heard the faint crunching of leaves behind him and before he knew it he was stopped right in his tracks by a cold sharp blade at his throat. He didn’t notice the forest quieting or the wildlife humming into a silence. Yunlan didn’t dare to move, he had no idea what had caught him off guard. So much for an old abandoned forest. He stills and swallows, his adams apple catching the edge of the steel.

“Are you lost human?” The voice was deep and commanding yet had an ethereal air to it, almost like it wasn’t actually spoken but carried through the winds. Yunlan raises his hands, showing that he’s not currently armed apart from the quiver sitting full and heavy in plain view on his back. Yunlan chuckles, attempting to show to this stranger that he is not a threat, only a lost traveller.  
“Is something funny?” The voice snaps, clearly not amused by the attempt at innocence.  
“I- eh, no, I just thought this part of the forest would be abandoned, I didn’t expect there to be-”  
“You thought wrong” the voice cuts him off, “Turn around and go back the way you came while you still have your head on your shoulders.”

Yunlan moves carefully to face the man, actually turns out not a man, an Elf. Of course, that’s just his luck to be aimlessly wandering through a sacred forest inhabited by defensive silent assassins. He subtly scans the area behind his new friend, or threat he should say, not that he would notice if anyone else were hiding behind the trees but his worry slightly settles as he sets his eyes on the one single being. The second their eyes meet the elf’s hand holding the blade wavers, eyes widening. If there was a slight blush rising on the elf’s cheeks and reddening his delicate pointed ears it was gone before Yunlan could notice. The other man composes himself and tips his head further up, slowly he moves the blade away from Yunlans neck and lowers it, but not sheathing it.

Flashing the most charming grin Yunlan could manage he lifts his hand and rubs his throat, only a faint feeling of the sharp blade that once was there, and moves his hand to the back of his neck in an earnest shy gesture.  
“Y’know that sounds like a great idea,” Yunlan now responding to the elf’s earlier suggestion, “except I have no idea where I am, I seem to have gotten myself turned about.”

The other man scoffs. “You useless humans always trespassing without consequence.” He held his gaze for a moment before snapping his eyes away and staring into the distance behind Yunlans head. “You have wandered too far from the border and night has fallen, it is at least 2 days walk to the edge of the-”  
“Woah, wait” Yunlan cut him off, clearly the wrong thing to do as the elf turned to him and glared, like he was not even worthy to address him in the first place. “what do you mean 2 days walk? It’s only been a few hours since I left Dale.”

The elf sighed and looked off past Yunlans shoulder once again, like he was wasting his valuable time and breath even standing in front of the human. Yunlan swore he could hear him whisper a disgruntled “humans” through his clenched teeth.  
“Many get lost through the forests, you should not only be weary of the inhabitants of the lands you travel but also the land itself, they are full of dark tricks and cunning ways of entrapment.” He turns once again to look at the human standing now completely dumbfounded in front of him. “I will help you return to the border before you stray into more danger.” and on that he turns swiftly and walks ahead.

Yunlan ungracefully stumbles after the elf, trying to process the sudden information of him being lost for more hours than he intended to, he calls out to him, “Well can I at least know your na-” while trying to catch up, Yunlan ends up tripping on a root and plummeting forward. Expecting to receiving a face full of dirt and fallen leaves he instead lands onto hard wide chest. Before realising what was happening Yunlan had been steadied, two strong hands grabbing his forearms and stopping him just before his knees hit the ground. He slowly raised his head to look up, the elf was staring back slightly startled, more at his actions of saving the human without a second thought rather than Yunlan’s unexpected tumble. He couldn’t look away. He was held tight against the other man’s chest, neither moving. He thought it was a trick of light earlier but now he could see it for definite. The deep red spreading across the elf’s cheeks, making his way up his neck to the very tips of his ears. 

“Shen Wei” He whispered, so soft it was although Yunlan imagined it. 

Shen Wei, Yunlan repeated in his head. 

Shen Wei looks so beautiful when he blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the LOTR books when i was young and unfortunately do not remember much, i apologise if i got anything incorrect like the distance of travel or the light source in Mirkwood, I am just going by guessing and the movies.


End file.
